1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer data storage arrays, and more specifically to computer data storage arrays with solid-state drives (SSDs).
2. Description of Related Art
The term “storage array” describes a computer data storage system that comprises multiple disk drives. A storage array stores data across multiple disk drives in order to provide scalability (e.g., higher capacity) and improved error recovery as compared with single disk drive storage devices.
Some storage arrays are designed to be attached directly to a host computer. For example, a SCSI-based “direct-attach” storage array is attached directly, via cables, to a Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) host controller of a host computer. Some storage arrays are designed to couple indirectly, via a network, with host computers. For example, a network-attached storage (NAS) array is coupled to a network and provides data storage capabilities, over the network, to other network nodes.
FIG. 1 illustrates exemplary NAS storage array 100. As shown, NAS storage array 100 is coupled to network 199. Network nodes 101-103, which are computer terminals or other suitable computing devices, are also coupled (via wires or wirelessly) to network 199. Network nodes 101-103 can access NAS storage array 100 over network 199, meaning that network nodes 101-103 can read from and/or write to file system volumes that are provided by NAS storage array 100.